Morning meeting
by fanfic.addicted01
Summary: Just a short little one about a very unexpected guest in a very unexpected hour. Warning: Fryecest!
**Hello dear fellow AC fans :3 Yes-yes, I just re-started the Syndicate once again and good God above, I am sinning here... at our first meeting I bought my ticket to USS Fryecest and never get off board since then, so yeah... a little Fyecest oneshot! I have an awesome fellow Fryecest friend on Tumblr and we talk about our ship a lot and this was one of our ideas. I just couldn't let it go and this is how this little one was born. Unfortunately it is NOT Beta-readed- like come on beta reader in this ship? - so I am truly sorry for the mistakes - I tried my best. Feel free to R &R, but no hate pls! I ship this, it is fictional so please... just don't.**

* * *

The train peacefully went on the rails when she opened her eyes. It was a very early morning; she could see it from the sunlight through the cart's window. It promised to be a beautiful day so far – but nobody could know it for sure, after all this was England. The other slept silently beside her, his body curled around hers, the heat radiated from it, his scent embraced her. She smiled a little at him and slowly sat up. She always was a morning person and carefully climbed out of the bed, put an oversized shirt on and silently stepped out of the cart to the next one. She desperately needed her morning tea and maybe some breakfast with time. She loved these quiet mornings when she could prepare her things in her own time. Peacefully put on some water and hummed a little as she reached for the dried leaves on the shelf. Everything was silent, except her small noises she made; the day is not started just yet. Finished making her tea and took a careful slip from it, brushed away her long, still messy brown hair from her face when the cart's door opened and her almost naked body was being hit by the morning, chilly air. A familiar man stepped in with a rush. He was out of breath, obviously was in hurry to reach the train.

"Miss Frye, I've got some interesting news…" he started without looking up from the papers in his hand. Evie silently stared at him, frozen in her place with the tea in her hand and just looked at him. When Henry Green finally looked up, he was taken aback like she just hit him in the face and instantly fall silent. Before him there was she, Evie Frye only in an oversized shirt, her long hair fall on her shoulders freely – one of them peeked out from the shirt and he could see she has speckles not just on her face – and she was clearly surprised. Obviously she did not expect guest at this hour of the day. They just stared at each other for a long moment and then Evie greeted him with a 'Good morning.' Her voice sounded as calm as ever. Henry just looked away in his embarrassment, tried to look anywhere but her, at her long legs, her barely covered butt and oh God she was naked under that shirt?!

"I… I am so sorry… It is clearly way too early at the day and I did not expect to…" Oh the words failed him hard this time. He did like the older Frye quite a lot, but he was a decent man and never wanted to see her in a state like this. It was way too inappropriate, he violated her personal space, he just jumped in that damn train at early morning what he could expect? He tried to express how sorry he was and tried to explain the situation to her with the papers, but she cut him off.

"Mr. Green" she whispered. Henry looked at her – or more likely next to her on the wall. So, somebody was on the train, still sleeping and that shirt probably was not her usual sleeping dress. So she was with someone and that someone was still here, asleep. The situation was even worse than it used to be. "I truly appreciate your efforts in our cause, but I think we have to postpone this conversation for a later hour of the day." And she smiled at him.

"Yes… Yes of course!" he managed to say and turned around to leave. After two or three steps he turned around again hastily "I leave them here." And with that he put down the papers on the table, turned around again and left the train. She watched him leave and after it she sighed, drank another sip from her tea and turned toward the counter. Poor Henry. This meeting just killed him, she was sure. He was a nice man and she loved to be around him; he was an intelligent, friendly human being, his company felt refreshing. They could talk about books and history for hours – the main two favorite topics of hers. But he was too fragile and he saw her something else and not that she truly was.

Her overflowing thoughts were disturbed by her cart's door again; a very sleepy, very messy and definitely very naked Jacob Frye stepped out of her 'bedroom'. She looked at him smilingly, watched him scratching his head a little and then just looked at his body. Some bite marks here or there, scratches on his stomach and shoulders, her marks, nothing unusual and nothing his clothes couldn't cover. He walked behind her, his bare arms circled around her waist as he embraced his sister in a hug.

"Mornin'…" his voice was even deeper and huskier because of his sleepiness – Jacob wasn't really a morning person, at all – and he kissed into her neck. She smiled as his hands went already under the shirt to caress her stomach. A shiver ran down on her spine. They stayed like this for a while.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not yet." Oh fuck his voice! She already wanted to turn around and do things she shouldn't do with her brother at all – not like it ever stopped them before, over the years.

"Henry was here."

"Oh? And? He saw you like this? How he survived?"

"He was very surprised. Wanted to chat some Templar informations I think – left the papers behind – but we did not really talk over the topic. I truly hoped you will not wake up and walk out or he does not notice I am in your piece of cloth, brother."

Jacob chuckled a little.

"I don't think he noticed anything at all. I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to avoid you for a while. You know how he fancies you and right now probably he just trying to survive the mere sight of you."

Evie did not answer to that. She knew how Henry felt about her, but she couldn't reciprocate his feelings at all, since she walked on a different path for a several years now. This was a sinful journey and Jacob had his part in it. But she couldn't help it. They together – it never was simple. But she never felt regret because of this, not even when they paid and still pay a huge price for it. Secrets, constant lying to everyone, broken hearts… Henry was a kind man, a good man, but for her he was plain and boring. Too decent. No fantasy. And maybe… A little cowardice as well. She chose another man in her life, a man she couldn't even has but she does and she will go straight to Hell because of it. But no; she never regrets her choice.


End file.
